


Já tebe také

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "I Love You" scene, Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Patnáct minut na rozhodnutí, tři muži, jedna pistole a miliony životů v ohrožení!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle krátká povídka byla inspirovaná posledním trailerem ke čtvrté řadě, konkrétně "I love you" scénou, o které se spekuluje, že by měl Sherlock zvolit mezi Johnovým a Mycroftovým životem.  
> Takhle si já představuju, že by jednotlivé postavy jednaly.

Čas neúprosně ubíhal, z patnácti minut už mnoho nezbývalo a Sherlock byl očividně čím dál zoufalejší. Odsud, z uzavřené místnosti nedokázal problém rozlousknout. Neznal řešení, tady nebyl žádný bezpečnostní vypínač a dnes nemohl nic zfalšovat.  
Na kovovém stolku ležela pistole a čekala na jeho rozhodnutí. Jeho bratr nebo jeho přítel? Jeden musí zemřít nebo bude celý Londnýn zamořen. Do vodovodní sítě bude vybuštěna smrtící bakterie a zbývá už jen sedm minut.  
John, Mycroft i Sherlock se napjatě dívali jeden na druhého.  
„Vy dva se odsud musíte dostat! Jste dost chytří a máte prostředky jak Smitha zastavit.“ promluvil John.  
Sherlock s vytřeštěnýma očima zavrtěl hlavou.  
„To je nejlepší řešení!“ trval na svém John a Mycroft se zoufale snažil přijít s nějakým protiargumentem. Ten hlavní samozřejmě znal, ale nemohl ho použít. První to musel vyřknout Sherlock.  
Detektiv nakonec pohled na své druhy nesnesl, otočil se zády a zahleděl se na šedou stěnu z matného kovu, která mu poskytovala jen mlhavý odraz. Ale i rozmazané siluety dvou jeho nejbližších lidí byly příliš, zakryl si dlaněmi oči.  
Ještě jedno řešení tu bylo, Smith ho výslovně nejmenoval, ale v podmínkách své kruté hry ho ani nezakázal.  
Odkryl obličej, narovnal se, nadechl a využil své poslední příležitosti: „Miluju tě!“  
John i Mycroft ho úzkostlivě sledovali. V momentě, kdy vyřkl tahle slova, pochopili, jakou cestu zvolil a ve vteřině byli u něho.  
Mycroft byl přece jen o něco rychlejší. Dřív než stihl Sherlock zvednout hlaveň k vlastnímu spánku, pevně ho objal. John byl hned vedle něj a natáhl ruku pro tu zlořečenou pistoli.  
Sherlock byl rozhodnutý se jí nevzdat a pevně sevřel pažbu. Jenže Mycroft neměl v úmyslu mu ji vyrvat. Zašeptal svému malému bratříčkovi do ucha: „Já tebe také!“  
V ten moment stiskl spoušť zbraně, která byla uvězněná mezi jejich těly a strhnul hlaveň svým směrem.  
Rána ani nebyla moc hlučná, ale v tak malém prostoru zazněla překvapivě ostře.  
John sebou vzdor vojenskému výcviku trhnul a šokovaný Sherlock leknutím bratra pustil.  
Mycroft se s rudou skvrnou na břiše poručil na kolena a zachytil se stolku. John sebral hrůzou ztuhlému detektivovi zbraň a okamžitě z ní vytáhl zásobník – teoreticky měla obsahovat jen jednu kulku, ale tomu zvrácenému šmejdovi nebylo co věřit.  
Sherlock se konečně vzpamatoval, klekl si k Mycroftovi a zachytil ho do náruče. Právě včas, protože politikovi právě vypověděly síly.  
John se přidal k nim a smutně sledoval, jak Shelock tiskne ruku na bratrovu ránu. Logika říkala, že je to marné, Smith k nim stejně pomoc nepustí, dosáhl svého.  
„Mycrofte, odpusť mi to!“  
„Není … co … odpouštět … Lockie. … Nic … z toho … není tvoje … vina … rozumíš!“ vypravil ze sebe politik a z koutku úst mu vytékal pramínek krve.  
„Ale vždycky jsem se k tobě choval hrozně, až do dneška jsem si nikdy nepřipustil … nikdy ti neřekl ...“  
„Psst … jsem … na tebe … hrdý, … jak ...daleko … to dotáhl … můj malý … bráška.“  
Mycroft s vypětím sil uchopil Sherlockovu ruku, odtáhl ji od svého zranění a co nejpevněji stiskl.  
John, jakkoliv to bylo bezpředmětné, nahradil tlak na ráně svou rukou a nemohl se nezeptat: „Mycrofte proč? Proč vy?“  
Politik se kupodivu s odpovědí neobrátil na Johna, ale zpátky k bratrovi: „Lhal … jsem. Starat … se o někoho … je výhoda … pokud … ti … dotyčný dává … štěstí … Řekneš mu … to, že … ano? Lockie?“  
Sherlock jen beze slova kývnul a pak sebral dech k prosbě: „Neopouštěj mě! Mám tě rád Myckie!“  
„Nezůstaneš … sám! … A … já tebe … také ...“ poslední slova už byla stěží srozumitelná a jakmile je Mycroft Holmes vyslovil, sevření jeho ruky povolilo a oči zaostřily kamsi do nekonečna.  
V zápětí se bezhlučně zasunul panel ve stěně, byli volní.  
Sherlock to snad ani nezaregistroval, pevně svíral Mycroftovo tělo a naříkal. Johna napadlo, že stejně nemají kam pospíchat, Smith je jistě dávno pryč a pro Mycrofta je pozdě.  
Po dalších deseti,možná patnácti minutách se Sherlock uklidnil. John se mu ustaraně zadíval do očí – ne nebylo v nich žádné šílenství, zoufalství a porážka. Smutek, ten ano, ale také ledové odhodlání a ještě něco dalšího.  
Společně opatrně položili Mycrofta na zem, Sherlock váhavě natáhl ruku, ale uprostřed pohybu se zarazil. John pochopil a udělal to za něho. Jemně zatlačil Mycroftovy oči.  
Ano zbývalo toho hodně, co si budou muset říct, ale v tohle chvíli stačilo jediné.  
John vzal Sherlockovy zakrvácené dlaně do svých a promluvil: „Za tohle Smith zaplatí! My dva ho dostaneme!“  
A detektiv dodal: „Společně!“

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Vás příběh zaujal, zanechte mi prosím kudos či koment!


End file.
